Avant que ce ne soit la fin
by Bony
Summary: SPOILER saison 6. Ce soir quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il advienne il sera libre. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il sera enfin libre...


**Disclaimer** : la série appartient à Jeff Eastin, USA Network, et la Fox Television Studios. Je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire.

ATTENTION SPOILER saison 5 !

...

Avant que ce ne soit la fin

June était installée dans le salon. Neal la salua, puis, pris d'un élan soudain, se baissa pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front, les surprenant tous les deux. Dans quelques heures, Peter et lui seraient au cœur d'un des plus gros casse de l'histoire. Un demi million de dollar, en coupure, non traçable... il n'y avait jamais pensé, même pas en rêve. Avec une somme pareille, disparaître et recommencer une nouvelle vie n'avait rien de difficile. Il pourrait s'installer n'importe où sous une fausse identité. Il suffisait de trouver la bonne arnaque pour que Peter ne le poursuive pas à l'autre bout du monde. Et un demi million et la liberté, cela pouvait être une très bonne motivation.

« Neal ? » l'appela June en lui attrapant la main d'un geste doux et maternel, comme pour l'empêcher de fuir.

Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment. Elle avait l'air inquiète, comme si elle savait, mais peut-être ne faisait-il que projeter sa propre inquiétude. La fatigue de ces derniers jours se faisait cruellement sentir. A l'approche du grand jour, Woodford avait fait de plus en plus pression sur le groupe, n'acceptant aucune erreur, surveillant et suspectant tout le monde, et obligeant Neal a être sur le qui vive à chaque instant. Et même si c'était son idée, l'infiltration de Peter n'avait pas facilité son travail, ajoutant une dose supplémentaire de tension. Mais il était hors de question qu'Elizabeth élève Peter Junior toute seule, Neal s'en était fait la promesse. Mais il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, tout était en place et tous les deux avaient gros à jouer dans cette histoire.

Il offrit à sa logeuse son sourire le plus sincère tout en se dégageant en douceur. Il lui devait tant. Elle avait toujours été là, parfois témoin silencieuse mais présente, parfois actrice à part entière de ses combines. Elle l'avait écouté, aidé, conseillé... mais aujourd'hui, il voulait juste la protéger.

« Neal... » répéta-t-elle, indécise, alors qu'il lui serrait la main, hésitant à rompre le contact.

Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Woodford était un homme dangereux, prêt à toutes les extrémités pour arriver à ses fins, le genre d'homme qu'on ne voulait pas comme adversaire. C'était un risque, mais un risque calculé et assumé. Les promesses non tenues, les mensonges, les espoirs déçus... il ne voulait plus être la marionnette de personne. Il voulait sa liberté. Peut-être se mentait-il. Peut-être que Rebecca avait raison, qu'il n'y avait que deux choix pour des gens comme eux, la prison ou la mort, mais il voulait croire jusqu'au bout qu'un autre choix était possible, à une fin heureuse.

« Tout ira bien, June. »

Elle acquiesça, même s'il pouvait lire sur son visage qu'elle ne le croyait pas. Mais elle n'ajouta rien. Elle n'avait pas épousé un arnaqueur pour rien et elle savait que certaines promesses ne pouvaient pas être tenues.

« Merci » dit-t-il et il s'éloigna sans attendre sa réponse.

Il jeta un dernier regard à son reflet dans le miroir du hall d'entrée. Il ajusta sa cravate, mit son chapeau et esquissa son sourire le plus charmeur. Il rejoignit Peter sans un regard en arrière. Il était temps pour lui de sortir le grand jeu. A la fin de cette journée, il aurait retrouvé sa liberté. Et cette fois, personne ne pourrait s'y opposer. Toutes les pièces étaient en place. Ce soir quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il advienne il sera libre. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il sera enfin libre...

« Avant que ce ne soit la fin » murmura-t-il.

…...

Pour moi, la meilleure fin serait, Peter arrête les _Pink Panthers_, obtient grâce à cela un poste qui lui permet de s'occuper de sa famille. Keller est accusé d'être la taupe. Une partie de l'argent à disparue. Et Neal est mortellement blessé en tentant de sauver Peter. Sauf qu'à la fin, un indice peut nous laisser croire qu'il a réussi sa meilleure arnaque et que peut-être il n'est pas vraiment mort, mais sans qu'on n'ait une réponse précise. Libre à chacun de croire ce qu'il veut.


End file.
